Reconnaissance
by EroPrincess
Summary: Shao Kahn sent Kitana to surreptitiously observe a kombatant who could pose a threat to his victory in the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament. Jade notices the Heiress is attentive to more than just the warrior's potential. [AU]


This lil' plot bunny has been nagging me for the past couple of weeks. I've felt compelled to write this ever since I read Luiz Mictian's Kitana-centered fan comic _MK: The Shadow and the Shaolin_.

There's a small scene featuring Jade and Kitana and they're having a conversation about Liu Kang as they ascertain him. I wanted to write something light-hearted and humorous featuring the Edenian assassins' friendship and Kitana's fledgling attraction to the Mortal Kombat kontender. This is a nice lil' break from the Liutana smut I've been writing.

Follow Luiz Mictian on Twitter and deviantArt. Download _MK: The Shadow and the Shaolin_.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Mortal Kombat_ nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Netherrealm Studios, the WB and Ed Boon and 'em. I don't work for those companies or people; I write for fun.

**Summary**: Shao Kahn sent Kitana to surreptitiously observe a kombatant who could pose a threat to his victory in the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament. Jade notices the Heiress is attentive to more than just the warrior's potential.

**Genres**: Friendship/Humor

**Warnings**: This is a **really** short story highlighting Jade and Kitana's friendship. Along with being flirty, alluring, callous, impulsive, witty, and sarcastic, people tend to forget the Edenian General is also humorous. I want to display that in this fic.

This **AU** one-shot is rated **T** (suitable for ages 13 and up). Y'all can thank Jade's insinuation for the rating.

* * *

**Reconnaissance**

"Last night Father briefed me about this particular kombatant. He informed me to keep a close eye on this fighter because of a prophecy foretold from the Elder Gods after Prince Goro's victory in Mortal Kombat during the ninth tournament."

The words were spoken by a female assassin as her hard, dark brown eyes acutely watched a young Mortal Kombat hopeful stretching and practicing his form alone near the lake in the midst of Shang Tsung's Garden in the middle of the sweltering day.

The ninja stood near the railing in a towering pagoda, looking down at the fighter with a lift of her dark brow, scowling behind her sapphire kunoichi mask.

"Father told me the prophecy recounts a Shaolin prodigy who rescues his home realm from subjugation during the final Mortal Kombat tournament. Just when his realm is presumably on the brink of defeat, the supposed warrior emerges victorious and rescues his realm from enslavement."

"And our Emperor suspects this Earthrealmer is the warrior from the premonition, Kitana?"

The voice of another female assassin asked the question, prompting Kitana to turn in the kunoichi's direction.

"He does," the Princess confirmed with a nod. Facing the man in the Garden again, the Outworld Heiress began to explain the origins of the mystery kombatant. "His name is Liu Kang and he is a graduate from the Wu Shi Academy in Earthrealm, learning the ways of the Shaolin. It is rumored he is a distant successor of Earthrealm's former Mortal Kombat Champion, the Great Kung Lao.

"He joined Raiden's White Lotus Society to defend his home realm from invasion. And Jade—"

"I am knowledgeable of our foe." The brown-skinned ninja interrupted her fair-skinned acquaintance, never taking her eyes off the tanned Chinese fighter performing his katas by the crystal waters. "And I am cognizant this… _Liu Kang_…" Jade recited his name as though she was speaking about an insignificant peasant begging merchants for food in the Outworld marketplace instead of a potential Champion. "…is the only mortal from his realm to best all of his opponents in our tournament." The mask covering the bottom half of her face in her namesake's color moved as she spoke. The green-clad ninja rolled her deep brown eyes and sighed, not particularly interested in the topic of discussion.

Fingering one of her steel war fans that rested in one of her two thigh holsters Kitana also admitted, "It is Father's desire that I face this Shaolin in Mortal Kombat and kill him." The Princess also added for emphasis, "Failure is not an option." Her gloved fingers twitched against her beloved weapon as her eyes narrowed in anticipation, fantasizing about the various ways she could kill the flame fist kombatant; ceasing any chances of Earthrealm claiming victory in the sacred ceremony.

"Do you believe a mere Earthrealmer has the potential to succeed in saving his home realm when so many White Lotus warriors have already failed for nine consecutive tournaments?" Jade asked the question that's been lamenting in both their minds since the two kunoichi began surreptitiously observing Raiden's protégé.

Not expecting a response to the rhetorical query, the emerald assassin continued on. "We witnessed Liu Kang defeat Ermac, an impressive feat, no doubt. And Ermac was forged from our Emperor's powerful sorcery. This kombatant may even wield the power to defeat Goro and Shang Tsung like his great predecessor did many generations prior."

Tapping her blue-covered finger over the hard steel of her blade, Kitana faced her childhood friend and bodyguard again and declared with certainty, "I will ensure he does not reach the final challenge." The aristocratic ninja's eyes focused on her newest prey and continued on. "Liu Kang will not leave his island alive." She kept quiet about her reservations concerning the Shaolin prodigy's potential. It would be foolish to ignore the blatant skill the monk displayed throughout his participation in the ceremony. Even still, mentally recapitulating Shao Kahn's words, "Failure is not an option". Kitana must see her mission through and she will make it her obligation to do so.

Donning a high-cut leotard in green and black with a keyhole opening with black cross-stitches covering her bosom, Jade was thankful her battle attire provided enough ventilation to stave off the island's humidity. Kitana insisted the Outworld General accompany her on the sapphire assassin's reconnaissance mission to shadow Liu Kang.

The kunoichi was apathetic about the mission, especially concerning a mere Earthrealmer who wouldn't live for another day. She was confident her best friend could murder the Mortal Kombat kontender, lest Kitana face her Father's wrath. And _no one_ wanted to be on the receiving end of Shao Kahn's anger. Jade shuddered in disgust as she mentally recalled what happened the last time one of the Emperor's elite soldiers failed in his mission. Shao Kahn ordered Prince Goro to 'relive' the soldier of all four of his limbs in a bloody, public ceremony in the Kolosseum. While the green-clad ninja knew their Emperor wouldn't go _that_ far to punish his daughter for a mission he assigned her, Jade knew Kitana's punishment would still be severe if she doesn't succeed, either.

To keep from fanning herself to combat the unbearable heat, Jade reached for her pink bo-staff settled in her thigh holster and clutched the retractable weapon. The emerald assassin suggested, "Why don't you and I quickly end his life right now while his guard his down and he's unaware of our presence? It will be too easy."

"Jade you know better than to act in such haste." The fan-wielding kunoichi scolded her best friend. "Besides, a covert attack will prove fruitless against this one. We'll simply waste our time."

"And why is that?" The Princess' bodyguard leaned on the pagoda's railing, cupped her chin, and released a bored sigh concerning the topic of conversation. "We're wasting our time standing here discussing this mortal fool when his head could have already decorated my staff." Glancing at the Heiress through her peripheral vision for a moment to gauge her reaction, the bojutsu specialist's deep brown eyes landed on the Outworld enemy again when the aristocratic ninja didn't react.

"Why must we continue to survey him if we can't kill him right now?"

"Because he already knows we're here." Kitana affirmed simply.

In that instant Liu Kang looked over his shoulder and up at the two assassins standing in the overhead edifice above him. When the ninjas made no move to strike against him, the White Lotus member faced away from them to continue perfecting his martial arts.

"_Oh_!" The General gasped and immediately stood from the railing, her eyes widening in surprise when the Mortal Kombat kontender looked back at them. There was something akin to a mix of disdain and pity in his onyx irises and his stare unnerved Jade.

_It is impossible_! _He couldn't have heard us from this distance_; _let alone knew of our presence standing here_! The green-clad ninja told herself.

Responding to her childhood friend's thoughts as though she was reading her mind, Kitana verbally hypothesized, "He cannot hear our conversation, Jade, but Liu Kang _can_ sense our presence and our intent to kill somehow. That is why a stealth ambush will never work against this warrior." The Heiress placed her hands on her hips and continued observing the flame fist kombatant.

"Along with sensing our presence, this Shaolin prodigy is also always guarded. The only way to best him is through kombat in an official match."

For a few moments both kunoichi kept eyeing Raiden's protégé in silence, watching him perform a few impressive moves with his lithe limbs and manifest flames in his palms. It was the bojutsu specialist who broke their silence, a new interest now piquing within her. Wiping the sweat that dotted along her hairline with the back of her gloved hand and tucking an annoying lock of hair that loosened from its bun, Jade decided to humor her best friend.

"He has quite the magnificent form; wouldn't you agree?" The brown-skinned beauty gave the Princess a sly look and grinned naughitly behind her mask as Kitana's dark brown eyes remained unwaveringly on the White Lotus member's body.

Even the aristocratic ninja couldn't deny the obvious truth of Jade's words. Kitana, in fact, _did_ notice Liu Kang's "magnificent form", as her bodyguard eloquently stated. The young, Chinese warrior appeared to be in his early twenties in Earthrealm years. While the Heiress has lived for over ten-thousand years, her countenance looked no older than his.

The fan-wielding kunoichi's keen eyes observed every glistening muscle contracting and expanding as Liu Kang practiced his exercises. She could practically see the sweat dripping in rivulets down his sinewy, tanned back and past the lines that dipped into the waistband of his loose fitting red and black pants. Kitana licked her lips behind her ninja mask, nearly feeling shame she was thinking such impure thoughts about the blatant threat to Outworld's victory. _Elders_! The Mortal Kombat kontender made the native men of Outworld look insignificant and inadequate in comparison.

Liu Kang was topless with his back facing the deadly duo as he demonstrated several high kicks and arm thrusts. He jumped in the air and landed on his feet with the grace of a leopard. If the Heiress didn't know any better, she would have assumed the White Lotus member was purposefully showing off his moveset for them.

Kitana continued to visually attend the warrior's quick, athletic motions and through her observation she realized it was no surprise he bested Shao Kahn's most skilled fighters in the tournament.

Strength is something the sapphire assassin always admired in a man, and it was blatant Liu Kang seemingly had in indefatigable amount of it. It would be duplicitous of her to deny being at least a bit intrigued by Raiden's protégé. The handful of lovers and adorers the fan-wielding kunoichi had in Outworld didn't compare to the young man she's currently observing working on his form.

Suddenly the humid air in Shang Tsung's Garden became too stifling. The bright sun in the cloudless sky beaming upon them only increased the heat Kitana was already feeling. And leave it to her best friend to be as astute as ever to pick up on her mild infatuation for the flame fist kombatant.

Brandishing her fan, the Heiress opened it and moved it back and forth in quick movements, using the air to cool herself off a bit. Even the cross-stitches in the keyhole opening of her matching blue and black high-cut kombat leotard didn't provide enough ventilation to decrease the sudden rise in her body's temperature.

Kitana allowed her eyes to linger on Liu Kang for a little longer until she finally faced the emerald assassin. Heavens, why did Jade put such thoughts into her mind? And at a time like this? If her best friend questions her erratic behavior and why she's fanning herself, the aristocratic ninja will simply voice a thinly veiled lie and say the intensity of the heat in Shang Tsung's Garden is unusually warm. Although the Princess was cognizant her bodyguard knew the _real_ reason behind her sudden need for cooler winds.

"Jade. This is no time for foolishness when my Father's dominion over Earthrealm is at stake." Kitana scolded the General about her tasteless joke concerning the Shaolin prodigy down below. "Outworld's consequences are dire if Liu Kang succeeds in becoming the Champion of Mortal Kombat. I do not tolerate distractions. And I will not entertain your ridiculous, lecherous jests at my expense. We have to remain focused, not engage in puerility."

Listening to the Heiress' nonsensical rant only made Jade's cunning grin stretch behind her mask. The green-clad ninja playfully rolled her eyes at Kitana before admitting, "I was referring to his kata…" The bojutsu specialist allowed her sentence to linger in the air between them before adding for dramatic emphasis, "…Your Highness."

Pausing the motions of her fan, the Princess' face became heated at the emerald assassin's words. Jade fully laughed at the aristocratic ninja, cradling her belly to control the loud guffaws that erupted. The fan-wielding kunoichi's bright red visage was even more comical because half of her face was obscured by the deep blue mask she wore. To Jade, her best friend's countenance looked like a cross between an Earthrealm strawberry and blueberry.

Kitana's dark brown eyes widened in evident shock and she closed her fan, gripping the weapon at her side to keep from gripping her childhood friend's neck.

So her intrigue for Liu Kang was no longer a secret. And while Kitana knew Jade would never betray her and expose her infatuation for Raiden's protégé to anyone, the Heiress felt extremely silly for walking directly into her bodyguard's verbal trap.

Preserving what sliver of dignity she had left, the sapphire assassin huffed out a loud, exasperated breath and turned away from the railing; away from Liu Kang and her irksome best friend.

"Come! Follow me, Jade. I think we've ascertained all that we need from this kombatant."

Clutching her hands behind her back, Jade followed behind the Princess and decided to toy with her some more. "_La petite mort_."

Kitana was familiar with the Earthrealm phrase and she knew the direction the General's annoyances were headed. Thankfully her back faced the pestering kunoichi and Jade could not see the Heiress' expression. Or read her thoughts as the aristocratic ninja allowed her mind to succumb to a quick fantasy of she and Liu Kang.

"Maybe you should indulge in some _entertainment_ with him before his inevitable death tomorrow. I certainly won't reveal your fratinerzations to anyone." Looking over her shoulder at the White Lotus member one more time, the Princess' bodyguard understood why her best friend was enamored with the Earthrealmer. It was nearly impossible for any woman in either realm to ignore the build and musculature of the Shaolin. His handsomeness was also an added bonus. But still, teasing Kitana about the Outworld threat was far too delightful to pass up.

Facing the fan-wielding kunoichi again, Jade added, "He appears quite salubrious and virile. I'm confident Liu Kang'll satisfy you in more than just kombat. I'm sure there is another reason why he wears such loose-fitting pants for a kombatant."

_Indeed_. The Princess silently agreed, but retorted without giving the green-clad ninja another glance. "Notice that I am ignoring you."

The emerald assassin chuckled, determined to aggravate her childhood friend one final time as they departed the pagoda. "Perhaps if the Elder Gods are kind, you and Liu Kang will meet under different circumstances."

That statement caused the Heiress to pause mid-step and lift her chin in wonder. Kitana looked over her shoulder one last time at the defender from the foreign realm. He stopped practicing his kata to glance back at her over his shoulder. _What are the odds Liu Kang is thinking the same thing_?

Liu Kang's facial features softened and he gave the Princess a gentle smile and nod before turning away from her again. Kitana briefly wondered if what she is thinking is true. _Nonsense_! She rebuffed her thoughts, rolling her eyes at the absurdity of it all.

Kitana immediately turned around and marched forward, the heavy steps of her high-heel boots quickening her pace as she hurried out of the pagoda. "Liu Kang dies by my hands tomorrow," she announced with a hard frown writhing her face.

Jade immediately followed behind aristocratic ninja, the humor in her deep brown eyes and her naughty grin never wavering.

* * *

Why am I both Jade **and** Kitana?

If you read this, I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet. I needed to get this outta my mind and after the Jade reveal for MK11, I think now is a perfect time. We need more Jade/Kitana friendship fics.

Don't forget to drop a review and check out Luiz Mictian's Kitana fan comics. Also give him a shout-out on Twitter.


End file.
